nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolan Wheeler
A leader of the Southlands from the Northlands and a powerful mercenary in his own right, Rolan is one of the more active characters in the First Magi War History When Ashen Wu joined Mount Yeti, Rolan was at his heels. The two of them fought many foes and were eventually joined by Qoheleth Roth. Rolan wielded the power of knights, having no ability to do magic, despite reserves of mana. Later, after the first summer of the war, Rolan leaves for the Southlands. He reasoned that more fame could be found there. Southland Rebellion At first Rolan stayed neutral, but his skill with arms got the attention of Lord Alba, leader of Alba Sanctum and then top dog of the Meta Colosseum. Rolan refused his offer of employment, stating: Lord Alba, incensed, began a series of duels with Rolan, beating him severely many times. Rolan, realizing the tyranny of Lord Alba, searched for some way to gain power. He abandoned his knights for Merr warriors. During this time, the masked RADMAN shows up to start a rebellion against Lord Alba and free The Southlands from his dominance. He is joined by the gladiator Chancer Thul. During this time, Rolan continually faced losses many times, failing to defeat Lord Alba. The events of the Bloody Christmas happen. During this time Rolan Wheeler is given The Clicking Host by Ashen Wu. He then proceeds to take first prize in the tournament at Mount Yeti. It is then, this exchange between the two takes place. Ashen Wu, while he had attempted to help Rolan, did not know that the Clicking Host corrupted the user. It amplified Rolan's jealousy towards the strength of Ashen Wu, and caused him to gain even more desire for glory and power. After this, Rolan and Ashen Wu parted ways for a time. Rolan returned to the Southlands. RADMAN appeared again. This time he offered Rolan a spot on his team, Axis I with Barrister the Pirate. The team was not a player in the First Northern Expedition, due to Barrister being unable to commit. The team did have a key role in preventing the Olympians from participating. Axis I disbands shortly afterward. About this time, with the power of The Clicking Host, Rolan takes the title Mercenary King, announcing it to the entire Southlands. This comes after his domination of the Meta Colosseum for several weeks in a row. Even Lord Alba found that this new power could not be denied. Chancer Thul defeats Rolan in the arena, and takes his own title 'Comeback King. Together they defeat Lord Alba and Alba Sanctum in the tournaments that follow. Realizing his need for comrades, Rolan puts out a call for the strong. 'Blitz' Schuler and Jayk the Gladiator answer his call, though Jayk does so secretly. This is the beginning of Axis II The Stand Up Games happen. Rolan is forced to the Northlands again. This time by family matters as well as to increase the chances of his comrades and allies to gain invitations. He also hoped to knock down Northlanders from gaining invitations. He failed, but 'Blitz' Schuler gained an invite, as well as Duke Theodric. Rolan goes South again and dominates the tournaments to remind them who the "Mercenary King" is. Rolan returned to the Northlands during a religious holiday to attempt once more, but lost due to a defeat that could have been caught. He comes back to the Southlands to discover that the Alba Sanctum fell and that Lord Alba is in disgrace. His joy was great. He later acquired Lord Alba's CODE:SOULLESS and extracted it, before freezing, to use as a trophy. After Alba He trained 'Blitz' Schuler for the Stand Up Games. During the events of the Skyfall Incident Rolan defeated Diesel the Panzer who wielded the Stern Mark 03. He was eventually taken down by Toney Zriest in their second battle, whose allies defeated the very best of the Southlands. : Rolan then set out on an expedition to the Northlands for the summer months. He realized the corrupting influence of the Clicking Host was beginning to overwrite his personality, and after great personal struggle and cost, he abandoned it until his will became strong enough to dominate the Host. He forged the Dark Tyrant Dinodriver, which gave him the power necessary to challenge the might of the Northlands. : During A Clash of Kings he felt he was mocked by the actions of Imagine Goddess. He could no longer bear it when he thought that Blackstar appeared to mock him as well. He went berserk and cornered Ashen Wu and Qoheleth Roth. They were able to talk him down from his rage. They revealed that they meant it as a jest. Rolan did not consider this a reasonable excuse to mock him, but decided to forgive them. He did not give the same benefit to Matthew Diesel who avoided responsibility, but lost much honor in Rolan's eyes. : After these events, Rolan challenged Ashen, who was under the influence of the Gold Armors. He was able to overcome the Lord of the Black Chains, but his victory was ultimately meaningless in trying to wipe out the corruption. However, he was unable to guarantee victory with the Dinodriver in later battles with Blackstar and Toney Zriest and fell below the victors. The next day he acquired several rare and powerful artifacts that he proceeded to sell it through Ashen Wu. : The Last Year : He unlocked his Clicking Host once more. He trained hard, but eventually, he had to return to the Meta Colosseum. There he became involved with the Sarnes Accusation working to help Dragonic Advocate Sarnes and during the Investiture Controversy, forcing him to justify his appointment to Dragon King. : He left to winter in The Northlands. During this time, he came across certain assurances that he would receive items of great power from the Cursed Black Ring Vault. Sarnes began to challenge him, by refusing to accept help and taking offense at it. Rolan began selling his shares from the vault, but Sarnes undercut him to his detriment. In the middle of all this, Rolan suspects that Sarnes is a cat's paw for Spanker's Folly who he believes has an antagonistic relationship to him and Meta Colosseum. Abilities Normally, Rolan Wheeler has no combat abilities beyond trained skill and determination. He does have the ability to organize items of importance and memorize abilities of others, even if it can't help him in battle. Weapons/armaments Main *The Clicking Host- Grants Rolan many powers and abilities. As it is parasytic, it whispers to him, driving him forward and promoting his ambition *Dark Tyrant Dinodriver- Created during the summer of the second year of the First Magi War. It's begun to leave a mark on the battlefield. It was created in response to his realization that the Clicking host did indeed corrupt him. Secondary *Map of Grand Blue *NG-MAAK00 "Asura" Series *Mark of the Dragon Tamer *Deadly Emperor Armor *Magelica Irregulars *Book of Storms:Navalgazer *Phantom Overload Trophies *Rolan owns Lord Alba's CODE:SOULLESS, which he extracted and froze as a trophy. *Jayk the Gladiator left his Ninja Clan in the hands of Rolan Wheeler Notes Category:Male Category:Human Category:Magi Wars Category:First Magi War Category:Mercenary